Cruel Seduction
by snowrabbitboy
Summary: Just some KuroxFai adorableness with the usual struggles of the pair. *Spoiler warning eventually for the ending of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle*
1. Chapter 1

"I'm always waiting for the one to take me away… I suppose I made you hate me even more now?"

Fai sat on the high barstool, chin resting in his hands, gazing wistfully into the distance. Kurogane couldn't believe that the wizard was still harping on about their earlier conversation.

* * *

 ** _Kurogane gently tipped Fai's chin upwards with his scabbard, forcing the wizard to meet his eyes as he spoke._**

 ** _"But the people I hate the most are those who throw their lives away before they've been lived."_**

 ** _Fai remained hidden behind his cheerful facade, but Kurogane was never convinced with its clumsy construction._** ** _The wizard's eyes had betrayed the smile on his pale face, detailing to Kurogane just how hurt he was at the assumption that the ninja hated him._** ** _"That means I'm the type of person you hate the most."_**

 ** _Kurogane was slightly taken aback by Fai's statement, although not showing it by commanding his body to remain still._**

* * *

 _Idiot! That fool of a mage cannot comprehend the notion that I don't hate him. He's too wound up in his own self-loathing to realise that it worries me he doesn't make an effort to live his life. He allows himself to dance on a knife's edge, one slip away from death, so long as he doesn't die for some reason. It pisses me off that he lets himself get bloodied in warfare, instead of fighting back with skills that could rival my own strength._

Kurogane turned sharply to the bartender and spoke irritably. "The song's over. Can we talk to the lady about oni already?"

Fai glanced at Kurogane from the corner of his eye. _What's got him so riled up? Does he despise me to the extent that now, even my very presence irks him…? Of course he does._ Fai swung around on his stool to participate in the conversation, fake smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Syaoran finished wrapping a drunken Fai's ankle in a bandage and was immediately and enthusiastically thanked, before the wizard proceeded to a bundle of cloth on the counter.

Sakura raised a quizzical eyebrow at Fai as a perpetually cheerful Mokona perched atop her head. "What's that you brought back with you, Fai-san?"

Fai untied the cloth and let it fall to reveal an enormous amount of alcohol in various shaped bottles. "The drinks at the Clover bar were really delicious, so I brought some home for us all to share!" To a heavily inebriated Fai, the young ages of Syaoran and the Princess did not pose a problem, and moments later he had handed out large glasses of the potent liquid to both children, Kurogane and even Mokona.

Kurogane frowned warily at the group. "That's your only glass, got it kids?"

The children crumbled under the glare and bowed their heads before nodding in understanding. Mokona opened her wide mouth and emptied her whole cup's contents in a single go.

"That includes you as well, manjū bun!" Kurogane tore the glass from the creature's small arms.

Immediately Mokona flattened her ears and bounced around the ninja's legs. "But Kurogane..." adopting a whining tone, Mokona pleaded with him. "Yūko always drinks with Mokona."

Patience wearing exceedingly thin, Kurogane gave up and dropped the glass onto Mokona's head. Seemingly impervious to the weight of the cup, Mokona rejoiced by pouring another drink from a large bottle of wine. Kurogane left the noisy room and sat down on the porch, taking a gulp of the unknown alcohol and savouring it's fresh flavour.

The children sat together with Fai and both exchanged glances before taking a tentative sip. While Syaoran only slightly grimaced, Sakura spluttered as a pink glow grew on her face. Syaoran's face changed into one of concern for his Princess and raised a hand to soothe her. He caught himself however, noticing his display of intimacy, and withdrew his hand, taking another mouthful of alcohol.

Sakura having recovered from her initial struggle with the harsh drink, looked between Syaoran and Fai, grinning happily. "This is amazing Fai-san!" she exclaimed before quickly gulping down the remainder of her glass. Fai laughed while Syaoran's eyes widened as he compared his still mostly full cup with her newly emptied one. Not wanting to be excluded or seen as weak, Syaoran threw down the rest in one go, holding his head which felt the immediate effects.

"Mokona, hand me that big bottle you've got over there please." Fai beckoned the creature towards his seat with the children. Mokona waddled over to Fai, barely weighted down by the bottle and passed it up to Fai who clapped his hands in joy. "How does Mokona carry such a heavy bottle?"

Mokona hopped onto Fai's shoulder, her soft body rubbing against his cheek. "It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques of course! Handling Mokona's alcohol is another one!"

Fai refilled the children's glasses, dismissing Kurogane's demands in his head. _What_ _'s he going to do? Hate me more?_ He giggled to himself at the thought.

Listening to his companions inside, Kurogane rolled his eyes, swearing he heard a cat meow. _Probably that damned pork bun and it's impressions. 108 secret techniques my ass. That thing is practically as useless as the mage._ Kurogane scoffed to himself, and soon felt a presence beside him. He turned his head to find a quiet Syaoran holding a full cup.

"Still drinking, or did that idiot give you another?"

Syaoran turned his head away ashamedly, giving Kurogane his answer. The pair sat drinking in silence for a while, left to their own thoughts. While Syaoran dwelt on Sakura, Kurogane's mind drifted to Fai. Upon realisation, he scolded himself just as Syaoran began to speak.

"Kurogane-san?" The young boy was looking expectantly up at him, his eyes slightly glazed with the effects of alcohol. The ninja simply grunted in affirmation, prompting the kid to continue. "Teach me to fight with a sword."

While Kurogane and Syaoran discussed the purpose and reasons behind sword fighting, Sakura and Fai were mewling like cats and playing with Mokona. Fai ceased his tossing of the small white creature and asked it to connect a call with Yūko. Mokona hopped down onto the floor, a little ways away from him, and projected Yūko's image before him.

"Well, if it isn't Fai and Sakura. You look like you're having fun."

"Mokona is drinking with Fai and Sakura!"

Yūko's eyes widened with excitement at the mention of alcohol, a substance she was terribly fond of much to the annoyance of Watanuki. The black Mokona chattered in the background with his white counterpart while Yūko spun a strand of hair around her long finger. "How did you enjoy the chocolate I sent you?"

Sakura's face lit up at the mention of the deliciously sweet dessert. "Meow. It was delicious, thank you so much Yūko-san! Nya."

Yūko laughed at Sakura's drunken cat impersonation and Maru and Moro could be heard meowing somewhere in her room. "That's wonderful," she leant forward and raised an eyebrow devilishly. "Did Kurogane happen to have any?"

Mokona bounded at the chance to recount the story to Yūko. "Kurogane said he wouldn't dare eat anything from Yūko because there would be a catch. But Fai shoved it in Kurogane's mouth."

Yūko grinned proudly. "Is that so? Well, Mokona, you be sure to tell Kurogane that I will be expecting a great something on White Day, since I gave him that chocolate for Valentine's Day."

Watanuki walked into view, standing behind Yūko, looking over her shoulder. Fai decided he would make his request before Kurogane came in and got mad. "Yūko-san? Do you have any games that you could send us? Sakura and I would like to play something together."

Yūko said something to Watanuki who then proceeded to walk away in his usual air of frustration. "This game will require compensation as I'm sure you know. What will you offer me this time?"

Fai looked around and found a full bottle of wine fermented in Ōto. He was sure she would have never tasted alcohol from this country before. He held up the large bottle and waved it in front of her projection. Her eyes gleamed and she told him hurriedly to send it through Mokona. Fai nodded to Mokona who opened her enormous mouth, and he tossed the bottle inside. Yūko cradled her new bottle in her arms and rubbed her face on its cool surface.

Just then, Mokona spat out a wooden board marked with a grid and two wooden, lidded bowls which thudded heavily on the floor, presumably the game which Watanuki had gone to retrieve. Watanuki could be heard inquiring what Yūko had got in exchange, but stopped mid sentence upon noticing the alcohol in her arms. Fai and Sakura laughed as Watanuki could be seen throwing his arms around wildly and yelling loudly. Fai told Mokona to end the call when Maru and Moro started chanting about the flailing boy, enraging him further.

Before Fai and Sakura could even inspect their new game, Syaoran drew their attention. He had thrown himself onto the floor and was offering overzealous thanks to Kurogane, who was reddening from both embarrassment and the unwanted attention.

"What are you doing?" he roared, entering the room from outside. "You _are_ drunk! Get up!" He stormed his way over to the trio lounging around. They greeted him with excessive meowing which caused his eye to twitch. "No more alcohol for you guys!"

Kurogane's attention was drawn away from the 'cats' as Syaoran had grabbed a metal kitchen ladle and had begun swinging it haphazardly. _That_ _'s it! Time for these idiots to go to bed!_ He drew in a deep breath and prepared his throat for what was to come.

"GET TO BED, EVERYONE! NOW!"

Fai could have sworn the windows had rattled with the sheer force of Kurogane's shouting. The children and Mokona had scurried off into their rooms, and without looking back to see Kurogane's reaction, Fai followed them, intending to calm their shaken nerves.

Kurogane watched as the wizard left after the children, and he sighed exasperatedly. _That damn fool shouldn't have been drinking any more tonight, let alone the kids._ He grabbed one of the many still full bottles of alcohol and looked at his glass still sitting abandoned on the porch. _I'm too exhausted and irritated to bother with a glass. The bottle will suffice._ He made his way to the low table and dropped down heavily into the small lounge. He leant his head back, finally in relative quiet, and rested his forearm over his eyes. He raised the cool bottle to his lips and drank heartily, eyes still covered.

Even in his heavily intoxicated state, something which baffled him considerably considering it was a rare occurrence, Fai was able to slink silently back into the main room of the café. Spotting Kurogane draped over the small lounge, he wondered whether he could creep up on the ninja. _Kuro-pipi is so tall and lean, and that skin tanned to perfection. That spiky black hair which sticks up in every direction after he_ _'s slept. It's so easy to steal glances at him during the morning. And those dark crimson eyes which always cause a flame to ignite within me whenever they meet my own._ _Don't think I don't notice those looks you always give me, Kuro-rin, no matter how much you try to hide them._ Fai had to stifle his giggle at the girlish thoughts running through his alcohol filled mind.

Fai crept up behind the giant man on the tiny chair and waited, assessing whether the ninja had been alerted to his presence. He watched as Kurogane took another large mouthful of wine, without lifting the arm covering his eyes. _Perfect._ Fai leant down, putting his head mere centimetres from the tanned face of Kurogane, and once again waited. Fai told himself he waited to test the ninja's awareness, but, being honest with himself, he was savouring Kurogane's scent which was altogether intoxicating him in another way seperate to the alcohol. But he was rarely honest with himself.

Fai decided it was time to execute his plan. Planting a wide grin on his face, he leant in a fraction closer and whispered both breathily and seductively in his ear. "Kuro-rin."

Kurogane stiffened and every hair on his body stood on end. It felt as though the mage had shot a spark of electricity into his ear and it had coursed through his entire body. Despite the curses that soon flew out of his mouth and the arms he swung, Kurogane had not disliked the feeling that Fai had caused within him. _It was_ _electrifying. That bastard probably used some type of magic on me or something. Except he vowed he wouldn't use magic anymore… So that reaction was mine and only mine? Purely as a result of Fai?_

Kurogane was snapped from his mindless thoughts when Fai tugged the bottle from his hand and drained the remaining contents. _That was an indirect kiss, Fai._ Kurogane turned away from the sight of the mage drinking from the same bottle as he had been, slightly uncomfortable with it all.

"I thought I told you to go to bed, idiot." Kurogane turned around to fetch another bottle, a clever ploy to hide any awkwardness the wizard might have picked up on.

"Nya, but Big Kitty isn't sleepy." Fai tilted his head and pouted, still acting like a kitten.

"You've had too much to drink. You can't even hold a respectful conversation without mewling. Go." Kurogane retook his seat, tired of the wizard's immature behaviour, and a little concerned about how inappropriate he could become.

Fai feigned a look sadness, bowing his head. In doing so he spotted the game board and bowls he had asked Yūko for. He stooped down and retrieved them and set them on the small table in front of Kurogane. Without a word, he walked back to the counter and scooped up the remaining liquor bottles and brought them over to Kurogane, a peace offering, sitting them in the space beside him on the chair.

Kurogane looked up at the lithe man with narrowed eyes before questioning him. "What's this?"

Fai smiled lazily, eyes half lidded. "I wanted a game to play with Sakura so I got one from Yūko-san. Do you know how to play Kuro-tan? Because I've never seen anything like this before."

Kurogane scoffed and rolled his eyes at the mage. He looked down again at the board trying to identify it. _Looks like igo._ He took one of the bowls and popped it open. _It is igo. Damn, now I have to play with the fool._ "It's igo," he replied bluntly.

Fai sat down on the floor in front of the low table opposite Kurogane and opened the other bowl, peering inside. "Great! Let's play."

Kurogane grumbled. "One game. Then bed. I don't have time to babysit drunks."

If it was possible, Fai's face brightened even further at Kurogane's willingness to play a game with him. The Nihon ninja was just about to swap bowls with Fai since the white stones carried the disadvantage, when the wizard upended his bowl and black stones scattered across the board and table.

"What did you do that for, moron?" Kurogane raised his voice angrily, annoyed at both his stupidity and the mess the stones made. "The stones stay _inside_ the bowl," he emphasised the word 'inside' as a parent would to a child.

Fai looked back at him with innocence and shrugged. "I've never seen this game before Kuro-pon. How was I supposed to know?" He picked up one of the stones he'd spilled and playfully bounced it off of Kurogane's head. He fumed and began to insult Fai, but was silenced when he felt cool, thin fingers press against his lips. "Hush. You will wake Little Puppy and Kitten."

Kurogane tore the mage's hand away from his mouth before his face could heat up any further. _Why does he have to get so close?_ "Hurry up and put the stones back in the bowl and give them here. You will be using the black ones because they generally have the upper hand."

Fai swept the stones back into the little wooden bowl and traded it with Kurogane. He sat the bowl to the side of the board and gestured for Fai to do the same. "Now listen up because I'm only explaining this once. Igo is a strategy game and it will be complicated when you first start out so don't expect to win."

Fai smirked cockily. "I think you better give me back the white stones, Kuro-tan. Strategy is one of my strengths."

Kurogane laughed sarcastically at this before replying coldly. "You call dodging and weaving and never attacking, strategy? Where I'm from we call that cowardice."

Kurogane's icy words stabbed a quickly sobering Fai, who for but a moment let his guard down. He was visibly wounded and completely still, frozen in the moment. _Amazing how hurtful words can negate the effect of alcohol. But this man hardly cares, so why should I? After all I must keep my distance._ He slapped on a fake happy expression and added an extra lilt in his voice. "You'll see Kuro-pon. Keep your white stones."

Seeing the raw emotion in Fai's face, something which was an extremely rare sight, Kurogane regretted his choice of words slightly, wondering if he should have said nothing at all. _No. He needs to know that what he's doing is wrong. His little act is hurting the kids and in time will come around to bite him in the ass. I wish he'd just tell me what his problem is so he can get over it and start living his life with purpose and meaning_.

"Whatever, idiot. Here's how to play. You take turns placing a stone down where the grid intersects and the aim is to occupy the most area. Black goes first and it's general etiquette for the first black stone to be placed in the upper right corner to minimise its advantage." Kurogane then went on to explain the finer intricacies of igo as well as rules and ending the game. By the time the explanation was out of the way, he suspected it was almost midnight and he hoped he could force Fai into submission so he'd surrender the game.

Setting aside an empty bottle and picking out another, Kurogane noticed that there was a distinct lack of purring and cat meows. He cast a sideways glance at Fai who was sifting stones through his slender fingers, the black a harsh contrast against his pale skin. _He's sobered up considerably, but he's still probably a little giddy, so I can't trust anything he might do or say_.

"Right. Let's get this game over with so you can haul your drunk ass to bed."

Fai paused his sifting and grinned slyly up at Kurogane. "Why is Kuro-pipi thinking about my ass?" He gave one of his pathetic excuses for a whistle and leant forward, resting his chin on one hand.

Kurogane's face flushed as he shot daggers in Fai's direction. "I wasn't, moron. It's a figure of speech," his tone was angry and defensive and Fai picked up on this, but remained silently smiling. "Now hurry up or I'm going to bed."

Fai sprang into action, taking a stone and placing it hastily in the middle of the board. Eager for a distraction, Kurogane was quick to criticise. "What did I just tell you about black going first and where it's polite to put it?"

Fai chuckled and slid the stone into the corner. "What are you doing now? Once it's placed you can't move it. Did you listen to anything I told you, idiot?"

Fai pouted and raised his voice slightly, cocking his head mischievously. "Kuro-tan is too _hard_ on Big Kitty. It's my first time, Big Puppy. Be gentle."

Kurogane's warm face and quick swipe told Fai his innuendos had not gone unnoticed. He smirked triumphantly. "Our big brave ninja wouldn't be uncomfortable, would he?"

"Shut up," Kurogane snapped.

They played their consecutive turns in complete silence, dumb smirk still visible on Fai's mouth. Kurogane was aware that he was toying with him on purpose but couldn't comprehend why. _This guy is crazy. He has nothing to gain by embarrassing me._

Fai broke the silence, smooth voice slicing the tension between them. "So, Kuro-puu? Who do you swear your loyalty too? That moon symbol on your armour looks important."

Kurogane narrowed his red eyes at the blond. "Why don't we make it a question for a question?" He surrounded one of Fai's stones and thus took it as prisoner.

Fai faltered for a second, thinking before quickly replying. "Fine Kuro-wan. But nothing too intimate, alright?" The mage raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No promises. I swear loyalty to Tomoyo-hime and I will return to Nihon to serve her." Kurogane watched Fai take his move while he absorbed the information. Before he took his turn, he asked his question of Fai. "Who are you running from?"

Fai's bright blue eyes widened impossibly and were filled with something akin to terror. However, he quickly blinked and forced a smile to his face. "Why a woman of course. Just as all men are." Fai laughed softly to himself more than anything, but Kurogane could see the darkness in his eyes and how the wizard's blond hair hung to cover part of his face.

While Fai wasn't completely lying, Chii was female and she would bring the news of _his_ awakening, he certainly wasn't about to spill all his fears and past transgressions to Kurogane. _Did he really expect me to just tell him everything because he asked? Stay ignorant of me, Kurogane. You mustn't get too close or the cold hands of death will latch on and strangle you. Valiant knight, stay on your path bathed in radiance for as long as you can, before the unlucky pawn of evil is ordered to cut you down and move into checkmate_.

"Tch. Whatever," Kurogane replied, finally placing another stone on the board, trapping Fai a little further. The man was a beginner and thus made all the wrong moves, ironically always on the offence rather than defence.

Hoping desperately to lighten the mood and direct attention away from himself, Fai asked his next question. "Tomoyo-hime you say? You talk so fondly of her and you're loyal like a good guard dog. You love her don't you, Kuro-mun?"

Kurogane bristled and grimaced at Fai and his accusation. "You pervert wizard. Tomoyo-hime is Tsukuyomi of Shirosagi Castle and is but fourteen years, you dirty bastard."

Fai waved his arms in mock surrender. "I said that you loved her not that you were _in_ love with her." He laughed as realisation dawned on Kurogane and he shook his head. "I think you subconsciously knew this, Kuro-rin, and you just secretly wanted to make sure I knew you were available."

Fury etched itself onto his face as Fai clapped his hands together and bounced from side to side. _This idiot thinks if he can distract me by being suggestive that I won't pry about his life. Not tonight you drunken fool. Wait, not tonight? What did I mean by that? That man will never seduce me. Tch._

Kurogane violently shook the thoughts from his head and slammed his hands on the table, either side of the igo board. He pulled himself up so he was leaning halfway over the little table, looming over the slender blond. He lowered his voice to a deep growl, emphasising his distaste of the wizard's behaviour. "Cut the crap, mage. Your wily ways do not fool me. Don't kid yourself thinking I will be distracted by your shallow attempts to seduce me."

Fai raised his eyebrows coyly before kneeling up and mirroring Kurogane's pose. He pushed his face closer, their noses millimetres from touching. "Seduce you? I think you're the one who's had too much to drink now, Kuro-pon."

Fai's velvety voice was barely more than a breathy whisper, baring striking resemblance to when he murmured in his ear. Once more, that electrifying feeling pulsed through Kurogane, making him fervent. Pushing past the heat in his gut, Kurogane stared straight into those clear cerulean eyes, looking for a sign of anything honest and not part of his infuriating mask.

"Alcohol has nothing to do with this. I'm unaffected and I know you are sober enough to know exactly what you're doing. So drop the act and tell me who's got such a powerful wizard running."

Fai tilted his head slightly and gazed off to the side, causing his soft hair to brush against Kurogane's cheek, sending a chill racing down his spine. "Oh Kuro-wan," he said softly, returning his eyes to the dark red pair that were so very close. "You've got it all backwards. What makes you think _I'm_ seducing _you_?"

Kurogane stopped. _What? How can he possibly say that I'm seducing him_? "You're kidding right? I'm not the one making suggestive comments and blatant innuendos."

Fai now bowed his head and snickered lowly, blond locks tickling Kurogane's nose now. _Being in your presence is enticing enough_. "You don't have to," he replied quietly.

Fai's long period of close proximity to him was making it harder for Kurogane to control himself. He hadn't noticed it before now, but in retrospect, whenever Fai was close to him he always felt overly tense and sensitive. Kurogane reached up and held Fai's narrow chin firmly but gently, tilting it back upwards so he would meet his gaze. "What are you saying, mage?" He spoke softly so as not to scare off the increasingly honest answers he had been giving.

It was at this moment, in Kurogane's warm hand, that Fai's facade shattered. His eyes glazed over, tears welling and threatening to spill. "You despise me, yet you are forever trying to get closer and learn about my hidden past. It makes me think you care about me Kuro-rin. It's cruel."

Hearing the usually steady voice of the evasive magician now shaky and raw, Kurogane's heart dropped. _It's cruel?_ His words replayed in his head a thousand times and with each saying it became more horrifying. _I've been hurting him?_ His grasp on Fai's chin slackened and he'd felt this.

Fai pulled his head away from Kurogane and rose to his feet, peering down at the unmoving man. "You need to stay away from me. Please, for your own sake."

He turned to leave for his room when a hand wrapped around his slight wrist. Suddenly, he was being pulled downward by Kurogane, forcing him back onto his knees behind the low table. He gave him a concerned and confused look.

Kurogane's features softened as he spoke, appearing more vulnerable than most had seen him. "I don't hate you. And I do care about you."

He reached over the table and grabbed a handful of Fai's soft sleeping shirt and pulled him forward. He closed his eyes as he brought Fai's lips to his own. He heard the igo stones being shoved from the board and falling onto the floor as Fai's hands searched for a place to rest.

Once Fai had relaxed, he pushed back gently into Kurogane's warm lips. He could smell his intoxicating scent once more and it only worsened the insatiable craving he know felt. He deepened the kiss hungrily, noticing the slight smile on Kurogane's lips as he did so.

Kurogane couldn't believe how tonight's events had taken such a drastic, but not unwelcome, turn. _This is probably wrong, certainly taboo somewhere, but it feels so good. Just like the food he cooks, he tastes sickeningly sweet, except this time I want more._ Kurogane gnawed softly on Fai's bottom lip, begging access as he tangled a hand in his golden locks.

Fai murmured lustily against his lips and the sound cleared the euphoric daze. He ripped his mouth from Kurogane's and stood up abruptly. Without looking back to see the shock written all over Kurogane's face, he warned him once more. "You mustn't. I am terribly unlucky." He then hurried into the back rooms, leaving the ninja alone and empty.

Kurogane sighed heavily and leant back against the edge of the lounge, missing Fai's contact immeasurably, despite having barely known it. _What have I done? I've lost him now, right when I had him. He's going rebuild that wall between him and everyone else and it's going to be stronger than ever. I'm an idiot_. He clenched his eyes shut and fell into a troubled slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane awoke to the sweet smell of something cooking beyond the bar. He yawed widely and heaved himself up off the floor where he'd fallen asleep. He rolled his head around, unkinking his neck, and ran his hands through his unruly hair. He peered over the counter to see Fai standing over the stove waiting for something, hands laced together behind his head. Kurogane stretched his arms above his head, joints popping quietly, before making his way to the counter and sitting heavily on one of the bar stools. _Let's see how much damage I caused last night._

"Oi," Kurogane grunted, trying not to sound too intimidating.

Fai turned around, slender eyebrows knitted together, a painful smile on his face. "Not so loud, Kuro-tan," he whispered, rubbing his forehead and messing his long bangs.

"Hangover, mage?" Kurogane laughed at the paler than normal wizard who was clearly struggling with the morning.

Fai turned back around to the stove, and began placing the cooked goods onto two plates. "Yes," he replied. "It is a most unusual experience for the likes of me, and I must say, not at all a pleasant one." He brought the two plates over to Kurogane and sat them down. He then leant on his elbows, bent over casually on the counter, slowly picking at his breakfast.

Kurogane looked down at the food and groaned. _Pancakes, again. Ever since the Princess explained to him how to cook them, that's all he seems to make_. "Don't you know how to make anything else apart from this sweet crap?"

Fai smiled up at him before replying, "I do, but these taste so good. And the children love them."

"Tch," Kurogane forked a small piece from the pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. _Pushing past the obscenely sweet nature of every dish he concocts, the mage does have a talent for cooking_.

Kurogane kept stealing glances at Fai as he picked at his pancakes, clearly not interested in consuming them. On one instance, Fai had looked up right as he was staring at him and smiled lazily, tilting his head to the side. Fai then seemed to notice something behind Kurogane. He raised an eyebrow and pointed with his fork behind the man. "Who won?"

Kurogane turned around and followed the mage's gaze, eyes falling on the igo board and scattered stones. The sight brought back all the electrifying sensations of their intimate encounter and a chill ran up his spine, forcing a slight shiver from the man. Controlling his erratic heartbeat and warming cheeks, he turned back to Fai, nonchalantly chewing on his mouthful of breakfast and the answers he was choosing between. Finally swallowing he replied simply, "don't you remember what happened?" _I'm not sure whether him remembering or forgetting is a better result._

Fai shook his head, blond tousles swaying. "Nope, but I bet it was me, Kuro-pon," he said enthusiastically, clapping his hands as his supposed victory.

Kurogane laughed sarcastically at Fai, rolling his eyes, feeling a little relieved, but a lot disappointed. "Don't kid yourself, mage. You may be skilled in magic but I'm a natural tactician. I won and then you threw a fit and sprayed stones everywhere." He lied to make it easier on him. _Better he forgets anything ever happened between us or he wouldn't be able to face me again._

Fai waved his hand in Kurogane's face, a disbelieving smirk playing on his lips. "That doesn't sound right, Big Puppy." _I wish that was how the night had ended, Kurogane. But nobody is the winner in this situation, not really. Last night was a mistake._

Both males bowed their heads forlornly, completely oblivious to each other's melancholy. Both males wanted to say more, but both remained in silence, waiting for the children to lift them from their despondence.

* * *

The days spent in Ōto Country were met with mixed feelings. Sakura was enjoying herself thoroughly and her high spirits were like food for a starving man in relation to Syaoran. However, when not in her presence, the boy was training with furious determination to learn to fight with a sword in order to protect those dear to him.

Kurogane trudged through his days, mind worrying subconsciously about Fai, running various scenarios over in his head about how that one night could have went. He would allow his eyes to fall on Fai at increasingly frequent intervals, trying to peg his emotional state, a seemingly pointless task yielding no satisfying outcomes.

Fai wandered around in the café, facade rebuilt with twice the strength to hide the underlying pain, twice as overbearing. He noticed Kurogane's glances, each time pushing all thoughts from his mind, dismissing any connection. He acted ever so slightly more coldly towards the ninja, not so much that the children would be able to notice, but just enough that Kurogane would, a desperate attempt to severe any bond that had arisen from that alcohol soaked night. One factor he had not accounted for however, was Mokona, and it was her who called him out one evening resting in the café, kneeling in front of an exhausted and sleeping Sakura.

"Fai?" The small voice questioned, coming into Fai's line of sight.

"Yes, Mokona?" He gently brushed some of Sakura's soft hair from her eyes.

"Back at the great lake in the other country, you said, 'you can smile and be happy. Anyone, even Syaoran won't hate you for that'." Mokona was looking up at Fai expectantly, a sad gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?" Fai was unsure of why Mokona would bring their conversation up again.

"That goes for Fai too. No one will hate you, not Mokona or Syaoran or Sakura. Not even Kurogane."

Fai was shocked and overcome with emotion for the smallest of moments before lapsing back into his usual air of happiness. "I'm always happy!" he exclaimed waving his arms around lightheartedly.

Mokona lowered her face sadly, "but you're always thinking about something else when you smile." There was an underlying twang of desperation in her small voice.

Fai scooped the small, warm bundle up and brought her to his face. "You're very sharp Moko-chan."

"Mokona knows everyone on this journey is lonely. Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane, everyone feels lonely. But Mokona thinks that if everyone was together on the journey, they would feel less lonely."

Fai let her words sink in, knowing exactly what she meant, and held her to his neck so she was unable to see the sorrowful face accompanying the equally disheartened feeling in the pit of his stomach. _I wish it were that easy Mokona. If only we could all come together and form a family. A family acting as a single unit, free from malicious intent. But so long as I am within the sights of the children, and of Kurogane, we cannot be together._ He sighed heavily before replying wistfully, "that would be nice."

* * *

"Fai was attacked!" Mokona's panic stricken voice was shrill and sliced Kurogane's heart like the sharpest of blades.

Syaoran bombarded Mokona with a thousand questions regarding the situation, but Kurogane was in a shocked paralysis, unable to physically do anything other than display a visage of mixed anger and overwhelming grief. While his body was unable to act, his mind was racing, a million questions, statements and confessions all tripping over each other for priority. Beating all other thoughts for prime position, the one thing he kept coming back to, was a simple query. _Why?_

"Kurogane-san!" The young boy's haste snapped him back to reality. "I'm going out. Stay and protect Sakura-hime please."

"Can you beat him?" This was the only thing which Kurogane felt the need to express, the boy already knowing he would guard the Princess with his life.

"I don't think so," Syaoran bowed his head solemnly and shut his eyes. He inhaled to his lungs' capacity before letting go loudly and opening his eyes. "But I have to go."

Kurogane respected the kid's courage and sense of duty, and understood the position he was in. He nodded his head and reassured him. "If you aren't back by the time the day is light, I will confront him."

With a grateful bow, Syaoran raced from the café, cloak whipping out the door and around the corner, out of Kurogane's sight. Left alone, Kurogane immediately fell onto the floor in a heap, waiting with an empty mind and heavy heart, keeping his sharp eyes mindlessly on the sleeping Princess. He waited for the boy like this for half an hour.

Anger flowed into his empty mind and enraged his very being, heart rate rising and breathing deepening. _How, mage? With all your magic and evasion you couldn't even spare yourself for the sake of the Princess who was sleeping in the very room you fought in. Not even for the manjū bun who was watching the entire confrontation surely in horror. You selfish bastard._ He waited for the boy like this for an hour.

Regret and sorrow clawed its way into his infuriated mind and strangled his chest, wounding him more than it should have. _I should have been here, with him. I should have confronted him about that drunken night. I should have told him how much we all care and worry about him. I should have told him that I would protect him against whatever he is running from, even if he never told me what it was._ His breathing quickened and became shallow, his chest tightening. _I should have forced him to realise that he is not alone, that I will always be at his side. But now he's gone, forever. So many thoughts never understood, so many feelings never aired, so many words that we couldn't say._ _I should have told him I love him._ He waited for the boy like this until the first glow of dawn met him.

* * *

Kurogane faced the man with the white eye. He gritted his teeth, forcing back the anger that was pounding the inside of his chest, fiercely determined to break free. "You killed the one in the Cat's Eye?"

Seishirō kept a blank expression and spoke with a flat tone, as if he was giving an answer to a droning teacher in a dull classroom. "Yes."

Kurogane snarled and draw Sōhi from its scabbard and pointed it at the murderer. "Then my blade shall be soaked in your blood, for I will run you through a thousand times!" He lunged forward, strong legs launching him, and closed the distance between them in a fraction of a moment.

Syaoran slowly turned his head towards Fai, whose eyes were wide and fixated on the screen showing the unfolding fight between Kurogane and Seishirō. Noting how concentrated the mage was, Syaoran dismissed his question and returned his attention to the fight.

Fai was astounded and moved and nervous all at the same time, emotions mingling together in a soup which sat uncomfortably in his gut. _You're going to get yourself killed Kurogane. And for what? Do not throw away your life for the likes of me._

* * *

When Kurogane emerged from the daze that was Ōto, when he was met with the faces of the children and the white pork bun, when his gaze skipped past these faces and locked with those aching blue eyes, only one thought occupied his mind as he thanked the gods. _He's alive._


	3. Chapter 3

"Shara you say?" Kurogane questioned the soft faced man who'd been identified as Sōseki.

"Yes, and this is the Jinja Temple, of which I am master. You two are travellers I presume?" Sōseki gave a welcoming smile as he gestured for them to follow.

Upon arriving in this land, Kurogane and Fai found themselves separated from the children and Mokona. Despite this, it was known by the pair that they could not be far from them as Mokona's translation effect was still functioning. Kurogane trailed behind Fai and Sōseki, trying to assess the situation. Behind him, Sōseki's men kept their distance timidly, afraid of him from the moment they had arrived.

 _Fai had been more distant than usual in Idol Country and he barely talked to me when we found ourselves alone together. My fight with Seishirō unnerved him, I could tell by the way he wouldn't meet my eyes afterwards, as if I had done something wrong. I'm not giving up on him though, even if he denies his feelings and remains an outcast. I need to understand why he is always looking over his shoulder, always expecting something or someone to finally catch up to him._

Fai stopped in his tracks, seemingly thinking for a moment, before asking, "it seems you people are in a bit of trouble these days, aren't you?"

Kurogane narrowed his sideways glance at the magician, trying to figure out the meaning to his words, a task which always proved fruitless. Sōseki had a sad look on his delicate face as he replied. "Why do you say that?"

Kurogane had asked the same question of Fai, albeit in his head. _What is he on about?_ He analysed the mage's every movement and picked apart every word he spoke.

"You call them 'shimenawa' don't you? The straw ropes with the cut paper?" Fai pointed to a set of ornate doors off to the side, drawing everyone's attention to the closed off room. "And there are even more powerful wards over there, I'd say. It feels to me as though you are protecting whatever's inside from something."

Kurogane only half listened to the rest of the conversation as they walked towards the doors, he was too focused on what Fai had suggested. _For someone who claims to have little to no magical abilities, he sure sniffed those wards out with ease. I never did buy his little cop out story about not having a strong sense of magic though._

He was brought from his thoughts by the creaking of the doors they were now directly in front of. He peered inside, standing beside Fai, and was shocked upon seeing the sheer number of 'shimenawa' that were hung around the room. _That_ _'s a lot of wards._ The entire ceiling was covered in the ropes and in the middle of the large room was a beautifully carved statue of a regal looking male.

Sōseki beckoned them inside and motioned towards the figure, "the statue of Yasha, God of night and the dead."

Looking closer, Kurogane noticed that statue was crying from a heavily scarred eye, but rather than tears, blood was trickling down the cheek of the god. Kurogane questioned about the crying god and Sōseki launched into an explanation of how every year, when the Suzuran Troupe returns to Shara, the statue begins to cry and how it is seen as a warning for oncoming calamity.

Sōseki was forlorn as he continued. "I thought it had something to do with the Suzuran Troupe's guardian god, the Ashura statue."

Kurogane recognised the name from Nihon and immediately became disgusted at the thought. Beside him however, Fai's reaction had been much more violent and worrying. He had been watching the mage's every move, capturing every facial expression, and when Sōseki had mentioned Ashura's name, he had completely blanched. His face had become impossibly pale and he had become totally still, unblinking, his gaze not falling on anything in the room instead simply staring through everything. Not wanting to draw attention to himself observing the wizard from the corner of his eye, he decided to question Sōseki.

"Ashura? So the god of battle is in this country too?"

As Sōseki continued his exposition, Kurogane remained in tune with Fai's presence, feeling every uncomfortable shift and nervous glance. _Could he be running from someone who shares the name Ashura?_

A call came from one of his assistants and Sōseki dismissed himself, politely asking them to stay and enjoy their fine hospitality. Fai was now standing right in front of the statue, face obscured from Kurogane's position, with his hands behind his head looking completely at ease. However, Kurogane suspected that his face was holding an expression of something relatable to dread.

"You look like you want to say something, mage." Kurogane's voice was harsh as he made no attempt to hide his distaste at the man's evasive nature.

A low hum came from Fai before replying mysteriously, voice caked with fake confusion. "How to put it?" He paused for a long moment. He turned to Kurogane, a knowing smirk on his lips and his eyes giving the impression that he knew more than what he was letting on. "That statue…I don't know about a warning…but it looks like it's crying. And I get the feeling that it's crying for some other reason."

Keeping a cool and nonchalant exterior, Kurogane was raging inside, his gut twisting into knots over and over again. _That idiot can't even say one thing that was on his mind! No, instead he has to deflect everything that could even remotely be seen as personal, in favour of spouting insignificant nonsense to keep his enigmatic personality! I can play that game as well, wizard, and you're not going to like it._

* * *

The pair were ushered into an empty room as the sun dipped below the horizon, robbing their surroundings from most of the light. Kurogane sat cross legged in the middle of the room, casting a long shadow thanks to the minimal light produced by the few candles. Fai stood just in from the doorway, looking around the dim room. Kurogane ignored him and closed his eyes, breathing steadily. The wizard eventually made his way to the centre of the room, opposite the ninja, and squatted down in his peculiar way.

The door slid open and the assistants carried in armfuls of bottles, placing them on the floor without a word and then left, closing the door behind them. A large grin appeared on Fai's face as his eyes wandered over the enormous stockpile of alcohol, but soon turned solemn. _Maybe this isn't a good idea. Remember what happened last time?_

Kurogane didn't seem to be troubled with the same foreboding as Fai, as he grabbed one of the bottles and popped the cork loudly. He drank deeply, downing a little more than usual and thus making the mage suspicious. Fai carefully picked out the fanciest looking bottle and tried to dislodge the cork, which proved to be a more difficult task than he'd assumed. The bottles from Ōto had screw caps and all other times he'd had a drink, they'd been poured for him. Either that or he'd had magic at his fingertips, ready to aid. But now, with its absence, prying the cork from the bottle proved beyond his capabilities. He shifted his weight, falling onto his rear, and held the ornate bottle with his feet, his short fingernails scrabbling over the pesky cork.

Kurogane had been watching the whole struggle, a small smile creeping over his lips. "Trouble?" He asked before taking another long sip of his own bitter drink.

Fai looked up cheerfully, despite his dilemma. "Can't pop the cork," he replied simply, holding out the bottle in the ninja's direction. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, staring at the mage and when Fai realised he wasn't going to reply he pushed the bottle a little further. "Can you pop it for me Kuro-puu?"

Kurogane chortled. "No," he stated flatly and raised his own bottle to his lips.

Fai frowned before complaining, his pitch elevated slightly. "Please, Kuro-pipi!"

The ninja gave him a sideways glance before rolling his eyes and sitting the drink down. He put his hands on his knees and leant forward. "I'll open it if you answer me something."

Fai retracted the outstretched bottle and gave one last tug to the cork. When it didn't budge, he sighed heavily before tossing it to Kurogane, testing his reflexes. The ninja caught it perfectly, without fault and smirked. "I know you love those kids. I can see it in the way you act, holding the princess close when danger is near and the reassuring looks you give to the boy. So tell me something, why do you deny your feelings to yourself? Why lie to yourself?"

The question was not what Fai had been expecting. _I assumed he'd ask about Ashura-ō. I'm not sure what I would have preferred._ "Because I have to keep my distance, Kuro-rin. You should know that by now. Won't you open the bottle please?"

Fai was being defensive as usual, giving a vague and shallow answer to a question which begged for a deeper response. Kurogane scowled and grabbed the bottle neck. "No. There's more to it than that. Why do you think you've got to keep a distance?"

Fai lowered his gaze, not letting Kurogane see his face. "I-I can't explain that to you Kuro-tan. You wouldn't like the person before you afterwards." _Not that you're extremely fond of me now anyway._

"Tch," was the only noise which came from Kurogane at the reply. Noting Fai's head was still down, he silently unsheathed Sōhi, pointed the bottle at Fai's dipped head and forced the cork out with the blade.

Kurogane's eyes widened as Fai's hand had plucked the cork out of the air before it had collided with his still bowed head. The wizard looked up, grinning madly, and threw the cork back at Kurogane who was stunned. The cork bounced heavily off the centre of his head and he flinched. Fai giggled hysterically, while the ninja fumed, and tugged the fancy bottle from the other's grip, tasting the sweet liquid within.

They sat in silence, drinking, for about an hour and when Fai finally spoke up, the moon was hanging brightly in the dark sky. "Want to sit outside, Kuro-pon?" He stood and made his was to the screen door and slid it open, savouring the fresh air. He looked back to see Kurogane stooping and picking out more bottles. Fai couldn't drag his eyes away from the man, and it was only when he stood and turned around did he snap his head forward and hurry out onto the wooden floor. He sat down heavily on the boards and dangled his legs over the edge, the tips of his toes just brushing the grass below.

Kurogane joined him, setting the bottles down between them, and mirroring his position. He looked upwards, noting how similar the night sky here was to Nihon. The moon was pale and waning, probably a week from being new. The stars were bright and arranged in constellations, yet he was familiar with none of them.

He looked over at the wizard who was watching the sky as well. He smiled slightly to himself as he watched the moonlight reflect off of his pale face and fair hair. He observed how the angles of his face played with shadows, and found himself thinking about how much he enjoyed Fai's face. _Those long eyelashes, those pale pink lips which were full no matter if they were smiling or pulled tight in worry. His jaw is not as angular as mine, more feminine with a smaller chin, but his nose is more pointed. I like his nose the most out of his face._ Fai turned his face to Kurogane and raised his eyebrows, half smiling. Kurogane made no move to look away. _I like his nose the most, after those eyes though. Those clear blue eyes which tell everything his smile hides_.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Kuro-tan?" Fai asked, shoving Kurogane away gently.

The ninja was about to answer when he remembered his earlier thoughts. _I'm going to be just as evasive as him. See how he likes it. Maybe it will coax something from him._ Kurogane looked away, shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know. No reason I suppose."

Fai eyed him suspiciously before taking another drink. "Tell me Kuro-mun, what's your Tomoyo-hime like? I bet she's very kind."

"None of your business, mage," he replied brusquely.

Fai looked over, eyes slightly sad. "Well, Kuro-tan. You're awfully short tonight. How about something simpler? What's your favourite colour?"

"None."

"What's you favourite season then?"

"None."

"Favourite food?"

"None."

"Kuro-rin! This isn't fair!" Fai whined playfully, but Kurogane could hear the distress underneath. In all honesty, Kurogane was exhausted from giving the same blunt answer and was tiring from the evasive game. He figured a direct approach would make Fai understand quicker.

"Lying isn't fun, is it wizard?" He said pointedly.

Fai ceased his chatter.

"This is what every conversation with you amounts to. You constantly dodge questions you deem too personal. It frustrates me to no end. I want to help, don't you see that?" Kurogane turned Fai's face to his, forcing the mage to look at him. "You don't have to run from whatever it is alone. If you don't want to reopen old wounds and tell a dark story then don't. But please, tell me how I can help you."

"I'm sorry. You can't help me, you mustn't get involved." Fai sighed heavily and lowered his back and head onto the cool floor. _Please, Kurogane. Stay away. You're making it harder and harder for me not to care._

"Whatever, idiot." Kurogane laid down, keeping a small distance between his body and Fai's. "What's your favourite colour?" He sensed Fai's mood brighten at his question.

"Yellow," came the reply.

Kurogane was taken aback slightly _. I thought he'd have said blue. He wears so much of it_. "Yellow?" He asked incredulously. "You wear so much blue though."

Fai chuckled, clapping his hands. "That's because it matches my eyes. I don't look any good in yellow, but it's such a cheerful colour. And I used to know someone who wore it very well indeed." Fai trailed off sadly. "I bet Sakura-chan would look lovely in yellow."

Kurogane's heart warmed at the affectionate musings of the wizard. _I bet he'd look beautiful in yellow_. "Yes. I'm sure yellow would suit her."

"Let me guess, Kuro-chan, your favourite colour is blood red?" Fai's eyes wrinkled with his grin.

"No. It's blue." Kurogane turned his head to Fai's side, waiting to see his response.

Fai didn't move at all, continuing to look upwards instead. He caught the way in which Kurogane had said those simple words, and his stomach flipped at the meaning behind them. _Stop this, Kurogane._

The pair continued drinking and asking meaningless questions and by the time the sun rose, they'd made their way inside and through the entire stash of alcohol they'd been provided with.

Fai noticed the daylight first and gave a poor attempt at a whistle. "We drank the whole night. I didn't even notice. It's morning already."

Kurogane looked around at the empty bottles and gave a questioning look at Fai. "Yet you're not drunk. Ōto was an act?"

Fai laughed and shook his head. "No, that was real. But I'm not sure how to explain it. It was like a spell inside me, it's effects coursing through me." He waved his hand dismissively. "But you wouldn't understand." A small part of Fai wished Kurogane could understand him.

"No. I don't," Kurogane replied gruffly.

"You probably think I'm even more of a weirdo now, Kuro-mun?"

"It doesn't matter what I think of you."

 _Oh but it does, Kurogane. More than you know._

"Do you remember what happened that night?" Kurogane wanted to know for sure, as he'd suspected the mage knew more than he let on.

"I won that game. That's it." Fai laughed, somewhat nervously.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "That's not true and you know it."

Fai began to protest, a little more openly nervous this time. "Kuro-pon..." He managed to plead before he was cut off.

"You remember, you just don't want to admit to your feelings." Kurogane began to inch closer to Fai.

"Kuro-sama..." Fai was now outright uncomfortable, fidgeting and trying to wriggle away without bringing attention to it.

"No-" was all Kurogane could say before he was interrupted by the door opening and Sōseki stepping in.

"Would the two of you like to join me for breakfast?" Sōseki asked politely, a smile on his gentle face.

Fai sprung to his feet, turning to meet the man. "Yes, that would be great!" He said, his voice overly eager in an attempt to mask his nervousness. He didn't look back as he addressed the ninja, "right, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane, looking annoyed, walked past the wizard and followed close behind Sōseki, leaving Fai trailing slightly farther away. Fai watched Kurogane's back as the tall man walked in front of him, thinking about their conversation. _I_ _can't win. Kurogane is always watching me, even when he doesn't appear to be. He_ _'s figuring me out, slowly, but he's working his way in, and I'm incapable of stopping him._ Fai bowed his head low, making sure nobody could see his expression. He smiled, slightly, but genuinely. _Incapable or unwilling?_

* * *

Later that evening, Kurogane and Fai found themselves alone while Sōseki tended to the temple duties. Both looked like they had something to say, but it was Fai who spoke first, breaking the silence. "Kuro-rin, do you think we should go out and look for Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?"

Kurogane shook his head slowly. "No, that manjū bun is with them. They will be fine…" He trailed off before meeting those icy blue eyes. "Yesterday, in that room with the wards, I was watching you. All the colour drained from your face at the mention of Ashura."

Fai's expression became wary and his demeanour became guarded.

Kurogane decided to continue. "Mage, do you know someone by-"

Before he could finish his thought, the world around them began to shake violently, throwing the pair off-balance. Fai reached out and grabbed Kurogane's arm tightly, steading himself. His face looked panicked when he turned to the ninja. "An earthquake?"

Kurogane nodded in affirmation, and from across the yard, alarmed voices could be heard. "The Yasha statue is crying blood again! We must destroy the statue!"

Fai tightened his grip on Kurogane's arm and pointed to the sky, which was churning unsettlingly and had darkened several shades. Kurogane grabbed the hilt of his sword, senses heightened with the adrenaline now flowing through him. "Beyond the sky is a murderous spirit. Could it have anything to do with the princess' feather?"

Fai continued staring at the sky, "I can't be sure, but…"

A familiar tingling spread through Fai's body, heating his fingers and toes. He looked down and spotted the tendrils of Mokona's magic swirling around his legs. Kurogane was shouting at him in alarm. "What's happening?"

"We're being taken away."

* * *

The tingling of transportation was wearing off, only to be replaced with the stinging sensation of pelting rain. Fai's hair was stuck to his face, and what he had been told was a yukata was clinging to his skin. He turned to Kurogane who was in a similar state and was showered with more water droplets as he shook his head in an attempt to keep his black hair from his face.

Fai wiped his face and spoke with mock annoyance, "Kuro-puu, watch out…Where do you think we are?"

Kurogane knitted his eyebrows in confusion as if Fai had spoken a completely different language. But before he could question the ninja further, he heard a string of incomprehensible words coming from behind him. _Mokona must be far away this time. I don't understand those words and Kurogane didn't appear to recognise my question. This is problematic._

The pair slowly shifted their positions towards the voice, only to be met with a sword in each of their faces, hovering mere centimetres from their noses. A tall man with jet black hair and eyes equal in darkness addressed the men, although only Kurogane understood, his voice laden with authority. "I am Yasha, king of Yama. Explain yourselves immediately."


End file.
